


A Slave To The Witch

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding Rings, F/F, F/M, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	A Slave To The Witch

Morrigan and the Inquisitor remain there, still wondering what just hit them.

"Wait!" Morrigen cried out. The witch stopped. then turned around to talk.

"I wished to see who drank from the well of sorrows. It has been a very long time... Now I have, and she is free to go."

"But what of us?"

"A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never endangered from me..."

"H.. Hey! What of Thedas? Can you help us?' The Inquisitor cried out while Flemeth was gone in that grey mist.

She looked at her left hand. The mark didn't hurt, but it was still tingly.

She sighed and let her legs fall to the ground. "She just left... And we need her power..."

"'Tis better this way! She wouldn't help at all anyway.."

Then whisperes came to the Inquisitor's head.

Words of kindness.

The voices of the well.

'Stay here...'

'She wants to help...'

'Mythal wishes to speak to you alone...'

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and gave a smile as she stood up.

Morrigan tried to understand what makes the Inquisitor smile like that.

Just a moment ago she was angry!

"Go back. The voices want me to stay a bit longer." Said the Inquisitor.

Her elven ears pointed up with happiness.

"Inquisitor I-"

"I said go!" Morrigan didn't try to ask more.

And she knew she's never going to listen to her.

After she left, the Inquisitor was already so excited to know what The Woman Of Many Years wanted to tell her.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked the witch from behind her.

The Inquisitor quickly turned around to see Flemeth sitting on a Throne-Like chair, in front of it was another chair, apparently for her, and a small table with two cups of something that looked like tea..? Maybe?

"What is this?" the Inquisitor asked with a spark of curiosity.

"Let us have a little chat, shall we?" said the witch and hinted her to sit down. The Inquisitor slowly stepped closer to that chair.

That is the first time she was ever that scared or even concerned of a simple conversation.

She sat down and looked at the witch's golden eyes.

She was planning something. A cunning witch indeed.

"I assume you wish to ask for something..." said the witch as she strokes her chin. "Yes. We need help. The Inquisition needs your help."

"What is your name? I do not believe it's 'Inquisitor'..."

"Varissa"

"Then, Varissa, How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know? It has nothing to do with this war."

Flemeth seemed as if she got tired of that young elf's prattling.

But what if she wants to negotiate? What if she wants to give her a weapon against Corypheos?

Varissa sat down. "That is much better now, does it not?" the witch smirked.

Varissa tried to look at the flowers by her feet and not at that wicked-looking woman.

Something's off. Something's very off...

Flemeth smiled with closed eyes as the wind moved on by their faces.

"Now let us talk seriously, dear lass..."

The inquisitor gave a big nod and directed her eyes at the witch's golden eyes.

brrrrr... Goosebumps all over...

"Would you like a cup of tea, Varissa?" asked the witch, holding a cup in her hand.

Varissa nodded and took the cup. Then Flemeth grabbed her own and took a long sip.

Varissa took the cup close to her mouth but stopped almost right away.

'What if it's poisonous?' she asked herself.

"Do not fear, child. I do not normally poison people for my own entertainment." she said and took another sip.

Varissa swallowed and again took the cup to her lips.

Her heart was beating fast.

She was scared.

As soon as that tea touched her lips she..

She's still breathing!

What a relief...

"Let us make things fair, my dear lass. You may ask me everything you wish to know. And so may I. Will that satisfy you?" Varissa felt better. No hostility here. But why would she ask questions? All she wants is assistance. But why not, actually? Maybe she is of those who prefare talking of business after knowing the other side?

"Morrigan told me her lover killed you."

"Not at all, as you see."

"Are you telling me the Grey Warden just let you live?"

"That is indeed what happened, dear lass."

What?! Morrigan used to talk of how wonderful he was and what a good father he could be if just preformed the ritual with her, but in truth he betrayed his lover? Morrigan would go nuts!

"I have always thought the lies are more fun then mare truth..." the witch cackled.

"Tell me of your legend. Every detail." the Inquisitor hissed at her. Flemeth stopped her sip of the tea. The Inquisitor could see the subject hurts the old witch. "Tell me." she insisted.

Flemeth took a deep breath "You are cruel, dear... But I have agreed to talk of everything..."

Flemeth straightened her back and looked at the Inquisitor with a very empty expression. "I was sold to Conobar. A wealthy scumbag who only wished to be viewed as one with a beautiful wife and a well looking home. He never cared for me. All these legends of mine say we lived happily? Nonsense! It was but a mask! All I was for him is a woman to lay with!"

Varissa felt as if she went too far, but it pleased her to see the witch suffering. That was her way of soothing herself.

"And so Osen came one day and sang me a song. He was so beautiful and a true gentleman. He is the only one who loved me, truly. I tried to flee with him. But Conobar caught him, and locked me away. Then the only one who could help me. Mythal. She came. I am forever grateful for her deeds to me..."

The witch finished and tried to hide her tears.

"Wow. Very interesting, Flemeth..." Flemeth was angry. "And now... That is what I offer you..." The Inquisitor started shaking with joy. At last!

"Will you join the Inquisition?"

"Me? No..."

Varissa got angry.

"Why did we sit here?? Not just to drink tea, I suppose!"

"No. We set her to talk of how I might be able to help your Inquisition... And with that attitude you should give up. You asking me of my past was a bad move. Trust me, you do Not want to make another."

Varissa calmed down and looked at the witch who gave her an evil smile.

"Who would have thought a virgin like yourself would try so hard to make me look miserable... And an elf..! I would never think an ELF would do that..."

What? How did she know? Varissa tried to calm down then tried to talk

"Yes I'm a virgin. Got me. I'm just waiting for the right guy and the right moment."

"Oh ho... I think a change of plan is called for, if you want my dragon to be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I offer you this: I will give you control over my dragon, in exchange for having sex with you. That is my deal."

Varissa felt disgusted. Not only for what she is asked to do, but also of the fact she wanted Cullen to be her first and she could not bare to think of her first time with an old woman...

"Ok.. It's not that you can take my virginity, anyway..."

"Why? Who said you would remain a pure virgin after I am finished with you, dear lass?"

"How can you even..!? Nevermind... Why do you want that? Did I anger you that much?" Varissa raged and started taking off her jacket.

"That is not the reason at all... You are a very attractive girl, dear. Who would refuse this opportunity? Do you know someone who would?"

"Thank you... I guess..." Varissa was flattered but also felt as if she is going to jump off a cliff.

How will she become a woman if she does it with another woman? Is there a... No! There's no way!

Flemeth's eyes glew blue as suddenly Varissa's clothes melted away.

She was all naked in front of her.

She gave a gasp as the witch came closer and picked her chin up with strong fingers.

"Do you have a man in your life, child..?" Flemeth asked with her glowing eyes that lust for her humiliation. Varissa got scared. That wasn't a joke.. She is dead serious.

"Y... yes..."

"Then show me how you kiss him..." Before she could even act, she felt Flemeth's lips on hers.

'Her lips are so soft...' the poor Inquisitor didn't know what she felt.

Was it good or bad? Did she enjoy kissing an old witch, or maybe she's at Skyhold?

And Cullen is actually kissing her now?

As soon as their lips parted, she moved her face away, but then Flemeth grabbed her jaw and moved it back to see her face. "You are nothing here. Here, you are my slave, and so it shall be until I say otherwise. And just to let you know, child. You didn't even deserve that kiss." the witch said the last word with a snake like hiss and threw the poor Inquisitor to the floor.

Varissa gave a whimper as she tried to focus on Flemeth.

"What a view!" said the witch with a slight cackle.

Varissa tried to hide her private areas with her shaky hands.

The witch kicked her head. She gave a painful yelp and grabbe her head with her hands.

Flemeth cackled as she kicked Varissa's legs to spread then wide.

Ropes made of tree roots came out of the ground, binding Varissa down.

Her arms behind her neck, and her legs wide apart.

"Now do not move, dear lass..." Said Flemeth and positioned herself between the Inquisitor's legs.

Flemeth closed her eyes and did nothing for a long time.

As soon as Varissa wanted to say something, a huge penis started growing from the witch's crotch.

She gave slight mumble as Flemeth spit on her fingers and used the saliva to lube Varissa's genitals.

She then just jammed that penis inside Varissa who gave a loud painful yelp as she tossed her head back.

"Oh, look at this... Oh how I always loved seeing this kind of blood... Look!" said the witch and held Varissa's head so she could see between her legs.

It was blood.

Her blood.

"Look, lass. You are now a woman! And I am the one who took your purity! What an honor indeed!" the witch grunt as she started thrusting inside her.

Varissa looked at that thing going in and out of her for a couple of minutes, and then started sobbing and crying.

That's it. She lost her virginity like this. So cruel...

Flemeth kept going faster.

The blood spluttered everywhere.

Her sobs became hysterical. Very very hysterical.

"Your tears are useless, girl! Do you think I shall show Mercy if you cry?"" said the witch and slapped on her cheek.

She moved her head away.

She didn't want to look at the women who violates her.

She couldn't enjoy a moment of it.

Why would she enjoy being raped?

Flemeth got so deep inside Varissa.

It made her yelp every time that sheath got inside her, stretching her and almost tearing her apart.

After Flemeth climaxed, it seemed as if it's the end, but after she rested a bit, she penetrated inside her again while Varissa was crying and begging her to stop "No please! Please..! No!"

"Silence, girl! Keep your mouth shut!" that witch was evil.

That went on for three hours. Then Flemeth got up and that penis was gone.

"What's the matter, child? Has a cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Varissa didn't even bother answering her.

She felt very bad about what happaned already...

"So beautiful... I cannot let you just leave and never come back..." said the witch while getting on her knees again between her tied legs "Let us keep in touch..."

Varissa got so scared. She didn't want more.

Flemeth looked for something in her robes. Varissa tried to see what it is.

A needle.

A sharp needle.

"Hold still, girl." she said and got that needle so dangerously close to her right nipple.

Varissa wasn't going to let her hurt her body.

No way!

"No stop! That's enough!" she pleaded.

Flemeth's eyes turned blue as more tree roots came to grab her.

So many tree roots that she couldn't even budge an inch.

Flemeth's eyes open with madness as she pierced her right nipple so very slowly with that needle.

The inquisitor's screams we so loud that you couldn't hear Flemeth maniacally laughing as that needle pierced all the way through her nipple.

She then took out of her robed three silver rings, and thread one through Varissa's nipple.

She then started piercing her other nipple through her screams and weeps.

"Now you will forever be mine!" She said after threading the second ring through her nipple.

She then started piercing her clitoris.

The screams and weeps of pain got louder and louder.

After she put the last ring, Flemeth stood up again and the tree roots rot away.

She pulled Varissa on her feet and pulled her hair down, to force her to look at her.

Varissa gave a yelp.

"See these, child?" asked the witch as she pulled her left ring up to show her "These are our little bonding rings. These shall itch whenever I wish to have some compeny. If you ignore them, these ichings will become unbearable. I cannot even begin to think of how odd it might be to see a respectable lady like yourself scratching under her pants... Am I correct?"

"Ow ow ow!" Varissa yelped while Flemeth stretched her nipple even more.

It's sore already! Why pulling it?!

"Am I correct, girl?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"What do you think? Would that be acceptable to scratch in public?"

"Owowowow! No! It won't be acceptable!"

"Then, as soon as that itch takes hold you will come here and I shall give you your remedy in exchange for a good time. Do you understand, girl?"

The witch asked, still pulling that nipple.

"Ahhh!!! I understand! I understand!" She then threw her to the ground again.

"Get dressed, child." she said and threw her some clothes.

She wept while quickly getting dressed.

As soon as she stood up, the itching Flemeth talked about started.

"Already?" asked the witch.

Flemeth opened the buttons of Varissa's shirt and licked her pierced nipple once, and the itching stopped.

"You see, girl? You do not have to do much to make it stop."

Flemeth was gone in that grey mist, and Varissa went back to skyhold.

She felt dirty and depressed.

"Your grace? Are you alright?" Asked Josephine.

Varissa didn't answer her. She just kept walking to her room. Cullen was waiting for her there.

"Varissa, are you alright? You are very pale." he asked her.

She couldn't stop herself and started crying.

"What happened to you? Please tell me..." he pleaded.

"I went to Mythal's temple, and she raped me!"

"Who!?"

"Mythal! Flemeth! She raped me!"

Cullen didn't expect that. He was shocked. She was crying, while he hugged her. "I'm so sorry... But don't worry... I'm here for you..."

She unbuttoned her shirt while still crying and showed him her pierced breasts "She pierced me and said these rings will itch whenever she wants more... I am going to be her slave forever!"

Now Cullen's face were red. He got up and started walking around the room, mumbling to himself, angrily.

"I know it's going to be fine." he finally said "I will help you through it, and maybe we will be able to one day take them off! I'm sure of it!" said Cullen and hugged her again.

Varissa was grateful Cullen is there for her.

She couldn't ask for a better man.

 

END


End file.
